By way of brief background, modern vehicles can include adaptable subsystems. These adaptable subsystems can facilitate adaptation of the vehicle to improve usability of the vehicle. As an example, mobile devices can include an identifier allowing a vehicle to adjust seats to preset conditions associated with the identifier, allowing a vehicle to adjust radio station settings to a set associated with the identifier, etc. Further, some mobile devices can be used directly as transponders to interface with systems external to a vehicle, e.g., tollbooths, toll in motion, etc., allowing a mobile device inside a vehicle to interact with said external systems.